


Lost in a new land

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: What happens what the ninja and kunoichi (Nya) wake up in a new land, lost in a forest, only to stumble upon an old farm house at the top of a hill. Will they cross through Camp boundaries? Are they demigods? (if you were to count the First spinjutzu master as a god) What happens what they meet Percy and Co? Read on to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 6 months after hands of time, but as if the ninja either didn't loose Wu in the first place , or as if they got him back. Also, they live in the airjitzue temple still. Jay and Nya have been dating since after the whole skybound thing. Kai and Lloyd recently started. Kai had felt a sorta brotherly bond with Lloyd when he was younger and realised he was destined to train and protect Lloyd, but after Lloyd was hit with the Tomorrow's tea, it turned into a romantic feeling he kept hidden until 3 months ago

"See you guys in the morning." Lloyd said as he walked down the hall to his room. When they had moved into the Temple, each ninja had gotten their own room. Kai's room was a mess despite how much he was in Lloyd's room. It was a wonder Lloyd's wasn't a mess too. Kai followed close behind.

"Don't do anything to my sister!" Kai called behind him. He still didn't exactly like the fact that Jay was with Nya.

"You know she can take care of herself right? Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow at Kai as they walked down the hall.

"She's my little sister, I'm going to be protective. It was just us two for the longest time." Lloyd paused at his room, his hand on his doorknob as he glance back at Kai for a moment before walking inside.

"You're sleeping in your room tonight." Lloyd said when Kai tried to follow him inside.

"But it's messy in there." Kai wined. "And your nightmares." Lloyd looked down slightly at the word nightmares. He'd been having nightmares ever since the overlord but they got worse after Morro possessed him and he lost his dad.

"I'll be fine. It's not real." Lloyd replied. "And it wouldn't be such a mess if you actually cleaned it." Lloyd shut the door and rolled his eyes as he changed out of his ninja Gi and into a pair of pajama pants. His nightmares had usually caused him to wake up in cold sweat, so he'd started sleeping without a shirt because he hated the way the thin fabric clung to his body. He crawled into bed before slowly drifting off.

 

~~next morning~~

 

"Lloyd, wake up!" He felt someone shaking him awake and knew the voice was Kai. Half asleep, he just reached up and placed a hand over Kai's mouth, telling him to shut up and leave him alone silently.

"No." Kai said pushing his hand aside. "We're not at home." Lloyd sat up a little too fast and got slightly dizzy. Once he was ok, he looked around. He knew he was wearing his Gi because of the feel of the fabric on his body.

"Probably just the guys playing a prank on us." Lloyd said as he slowly stood up.

"No. This isn't Ninjago or the Dark Island. The trees are slightly different. Not a kind i would remember. I know that for a fact. I know every type of tree in Ninjago and it's Biome. Helps in case you get lost so you know where your at and where to go." Kai said as he stood up as well. "And you never go to bed in jeans a a t-shirt." he looked down and saw he was wearing ripped up jeans and a ripped up t-shirt

"Kai? Lloyd?" They heard someone shout. It was Jay and Cole.

"Over here!" Lloyd called, waving a hand in their direction. Both men ran over, looking confused.

"Where are we?" Jay asked as he looked around. They were all in ripped up jeans a t-shirts.

"Kai? Jay?" Came Nya's call and not 2 minutes later, she literally ran into Kai after tripping on a tree root. Kai caught her arm, up righting her. Soon, the whole team was there, excluding Misako and Wu.

"The first thing we should do." Lloyd said, being leaderly. "Is get a feel of our surroundings, see if there's any town or city near by. Even a house or something." A gut feeling told him to go east.

"This way." He said as he pushed through the trees and plants. Soon, he came upon a road.

"Look!" Jay said, pointing on top of the hill across the street. "There's an old looking farm house. We should check it out." Everyone agreed and that started to walk up said hill towards the farm house


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In PJO world, takes place as if Trials of Apollo already happened and he saved all the oracles and became a god again. Takes place about a year and a half after Trials of Apollo (yes, I know theres still a third book in Trials of Apollo, but imagine it already came out and happened cuz it will only be mentioned in passing)

It was just a normal day for Percy and Co. Train new demigods, clean the cabins, relax since there wasn't any major threats after saving the world. Percy and Annabeth were in college, Percy getting a marine biology degree since he hadn't found anything else that was interesting to him. Annabeth was getting an architecture degree because she loved building and drawing up blue prints and such. They were visiting Camp half blood for the summer, but were moving back to New Rome in Camp Jupiter when the fall session started up. Leo and Calypso had left to explore the world a bit, get her used to modern world. Rules had gone a little lax after the war. Campers could stay out a little bit later, do their own thing more, just relax. Only a few rules were really enforced and that was mostly  boy/girl who are not siblings alone in the same cabin (with Percy and Annabeth being the only exception because of their Tartarus nightmares), Training being mandatory between 11 am and 2:30 in the afternoon.

"I'm gonna go help the new campers with Sword fighting." Annabeth said after breakfast as she stood up from the Poseidon table with Percy, Jason, and Piper.

"I'll come too." Jason said.

"I'm gonna go on a little walk." Percy said to Piper. "You're welcome to tag along." Him and piper were pretty close friends.

"Ok." They walked from the dinning pavilion down by the beach and over by Thalia's Pine on Half-Blood Hill.

 

**The ninja**

 

They walked up the hill towards the old looking farm house when suddenly what looked like a, bigger than any we had ever seen, Serpentine, only it was a girl with two tails and a human body. (the Scythian Dracanae) she hissed loudly and lunged at us.

"Excuse me!" Jay shouted as he rolled out of the way. "Will someone please tell me, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"It looks like a Humanoid serpentine!" Zane shouted as tried he to shoot a beam of ice at one tail, but it didn't do any good because he couldn't make more than a few small snowflakes.It barely stopped her for a second. Kai tried to throw a fireball at her, but all he managed to do was set his hand ablaze.

"Our elements aren't working right!" Kai shouted.

 

**Percy and Co**

 

Piper was the first to hear the commotion. Her eyes darted down the hill.

"Percy, down there."She got his attention and pointed down the hill.

"Other demigods. They look older than most live long enough to survive to. Come on!" He darted through Camp borders and past the seemingly sleeping dragon that guarded the golden fleece (can't remember his name) and down the hill to the fight as he uncapped riptide. Piper followed close behind with her dagger drawn

"Where did you come from?" Jay shouted i surprise when he saw both new comers.

"Not important!" Percy shouted as he used his sword to slash at her tail, cutting one off. She howled in pain as golden ichor spilled from her wound. She slashed at Percy, but he ducked just in time to miss getting hit, while leaving a gash in her arm. Piper used her dagger and attempted to climb up the Scythian Dracanae's back to slice off her head. Piper was thrown back, but only skid back on her feet and scrapped her knee since she was very experienced.

"Help me detract her!" Percy growled to the ninja, seeing what piper was trying to do.

"Yo Snake lady!" Cole shouted, throwing a shiny rock at her face.

'Where did he get the rock?' Percy thought but didn't dwell on that as Piper slowly tried again to climb up the Scythian Dracanae's back.

"Over here!" Kai shouted, tossing something small and orange at her face, but percy couldn't see what it was.  He focused his mind o the water in the ground around them and brought it to the surface, where he used it to hold the beast in place. The monster hissed loudly, attempting to break free from her water chains. Piper used her dagger to cut off  the Scythian Dracanae's head. It turned to dust, and she fell into the pile and stood up, shaking herself off as she did.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"A Scythian Dracanae." Piper replied. "Something from what mortals think is Greek Mythology."

"Greek what?" Zane asked, confused.

"We're not from here." Cole clarified. "Where are we anyways?"

"Long Island Sound, New York." Percy replied.

"We need to get them into camp, Percy." Piper said to Percy.

"Camp?" Jay asked and Percy pointed up the hill with a small smile. "You mean that old farm house?"

"You'll see when you get passed our dragon." Percy touched Riptide's cap back to the top of the sword and turned it into a pen again.

"How does it do that?" Kai asked, his ex-blacksmith side taking over.

"Magic. I don't really question it. When your a demigod, logic basically goes out the window." it took everyone a moment to process what demigod meant.

"Half god?" Nay asked to clarify.

"Yep. Means one parent is a god and one is a normal human. I'm son of Poseidon, didn't know my dad when i was younger."

"Daughter of Aphrodite" Piper said. "Didn't know my mom when i was younger."

"You guys ever not known one parent?" Percy asked.

"I knew both of mine." Kai and Nya both replied.

"I don't technically have parents." Zane said. "Not biological ones at least. I'm a Nindriod."

"Robot." Jay corrected. "I knew of my dad and his job, but never him personally. Same with my mom. My mom and their parents all knew each other." He gestured to Kai and Nya.

"Mom died when i was younger." Cole said. "I was 7. Dad's still alive."

"What about you Lloyd?" Piper asked. Lloyd looked down slightly. This subject was a bit touchy after he lost his dad.

"Lost his dad a year ago." Kai said, wrapping his arms around Lloyd's shoulders. "Mom left him when he was younger to figure out his destiny but came back. They're pretty close now."

"Hmm." Percy said. "Legacies maybe."

"Legacies?" Nya was slightly confused.

"It means both of your parents were Demigods. Your a legacy of certain gods by a generation or two after your parents." Piper said. "Now, lets go talk to Chiron. He usually meets with the new campers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with an even better fanfiction than what i had previously planned. The ninja no longer wake up in Percy's universe having gone missing in the ninjago universe, so make sure to reread my few changes i made in the last few chapters. in this though, for the time being, Zane is Human

As Percy and Piper lead the ninja through camp, they looked around, surprised to know all  of this had been hidden by "the mist."

"This is home to us." Piper said.

"Yep." Percy replied. "But i'm going to New Rome in the fall for college." The ninja had already been filled in on there being another camp by the name of Camp Jupiter and everything it had, including New Rome.  Everyone had yet to share their names with each other, kinda caught up in the moment of everything that just happened.

"Cyrus!" Came a shout and a girl tackled Cole in a hug suddenly, but Cole managed to make them not fall. "I didn't know you were a demigod too." He pulled back to study the girl. She had chocolate brown hair, tan skin which showed she was a native American, and sky blue eyes.

"I didn't even know until a few minutes ago...uh..." He said earning a small laugh from the girl.

"Charlie." She said with a smile. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already. It's been barely 2 years."

"I honestly don't." Cole said, shrugging ."Last thing i remember really doing was waking up in the forest."

"Your such a jokester!" Charlie said, laughing again and lightly punching him in the arm. "Well, i'll leave you all to do your thing. Nice seeing you again Zander." she shot a smile at Zane. "Take care of your brother. Cyrus needs you." She dashed off back the way she came.

"Cyrus?" Jay asked, confused. "Zander?"

"Must be our names here.." Zane replied. "Weird, but it looks like we are real brothers here, Cyrus." Zane was quick to adapt and use Cole's name in this world

"You guys coming or not?" Percy shot a glance back at the small group. The ninja scurried to catch up with him and piper because they were a few feet away. The same thing that happened to Cyrus and Zander happened to Jay and Kai, revealing them to have been best friends since they were little with a guy by the name of Giancarlo ~~pronounce john carlo~~ G.C for short. It also revealed their names to be Jaxen and Kaiden respectively. Then it was Lloyd and  Nya's turn with someone who claimed to know Them  from school. It revealed Nya's name to be Nadalyn  and Lloyd's to be Landon in percy's world.

"You never told us your names." Jaxon said to Percy and Piper.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He said with a smile.

"Piper." Piper replied as they came to the porch of the big house.

"I'll go get him." Percy said and walked into the blue building. A moment later, there was the clop of hooves and Percy emerged followed by a centuar. 

"guys, this is Chiron. Chiron, this is... " Percy then named everyone off, pointing as he said their names. 

"it is a pleasure to meet all of you."Chiron said with a small smile. "if you wouldn't mind me asking, how did you stumble upon camp half blood? Most never find this place without a satyr or another demigod who knows about this place."

"Honestly?" Jaxen asked, earning a slightly puzzled nod from chiron. "We all woke up in the forest across the street down the hill and something told Llo- Landon to go east. We saw an old farm house, started to walk up the hill."

"a Scythian Dracanae attacked suddenly. I saw it while taking a walk by Thalia's Pine. Piper pointed it out first." percy said. "we ran down to help. Not just gonna leave some demigods to get killed, now am I? We wouldn't have won any of our battles if I sat back and relaxed."

"how many battles have you fought in?" Landon asked. 

"more than I can count. 7 prophecies had me involved though..." Percy said. 

"two for me, but one involved both of us and several of our friends." Piper added. Suddenly there was a small flash above Landon's head, and there appeared the symbol of Hecate, goddess of magic and energy. 

"I thought you knew both of your parents, Landon." percy said, slightly confused. 

"I did too." Landon said, slightly confused. 

"perhaps a step mother you thought was your real mother?" chiron suggested.  "that is the only thing that makes sense." Landon nodded slightly. 

"I still don't know what the weird symbol means"

"your godly parent" Piper replied. "The symbol tells you who your godly parent is. For you, it's Hecate, goddess of magic, energy, necromancy, the mist, and crossroads. She's your mother."

"oh" was all Landon said. 

"some sort of sign will be shown to all of you. More than likely by the end of the day, if not tomorrow because it made the gods swear on the Styx to actually claim their kids instead of ignoring them. " percy added. "but we'll get ahold of Lou Ellen. She's the cabin counselor for your cabin, well the head one. Not sure who the Co counselor is."  suddenly someone wearing all black with black hair walked by. 

"have any of you seen Will?" he asked percy and Piper. "Been looking for him." 

"No. "percy replied shaking his head"

"new ones, huh?" The black haired boy asked as he looked at the 5 boys and one girl who stood by Chiron. 

"yep. " percy replied. "guys, this is Nico. He's my little cousin"

"not little. Technically 70 years older, but yeah... "Nico replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"either way, nico, they are.. " he introduced everyone. 

"hey Nico."came a sudden voice. No one had noticed the blonde who suddenly appeared next to the brunet. They were all startled. 

"Will!" nico growled, punching will in the arm. 

"Hey! Don't beat up the healer!" will rubbed his arm slightly

"how long have you been standing there?" Jaxen asked 

"long enough to know your names" will smiled. "Names will, will solace, son of Apollo. Looks like we have another Zeus child" he pointed above Jaxen's head where there was a small lightening bolt. 

"Hey Jason!" Percy called to another blond who was walking back towards the cabins. 

"yeah?" Jason asked after jogging over. 

"Gotcha a new brother" he pointed at Jaxen. "Names Jaxen."

"come on then" Jason smiled. "I'll show you 'round camp."

"Landon should go too. He needs the tour too." Piper said and Jason shrugged the two blondes and the ginger walked off. 

"Nadalyn, Zander, why don't you come with me. I'll show you 'round." Piper said with a smile.  The two shrugged and followed after Piper.

"we can show them 'round if you want percy." will said with a smile. 

"Nah. I got it." Percy said. 

 

 

"This is the beach area" Piper said to Nya and Zane as they passed by the beach. They walked in the direction of the cabins "and these are the cabins." suddenly there was a salty sea smelling breeze and a Trident appeared above Nadalyn's head. 

"Looks like your Percy's sister, daughter of Poseidon." She said. 

 

 

Soon, every ninja had found out who their godly parent was and got settled in their respective cabins. Zander was son of Khione, Nadalyn daughter of poseidon, Cyrus son of Hades with the same powers as Hazel, Kaiden son of Hephaestus with fire abilities like Leo, Jaxen son of Zeus, and Landon son of Hecate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet recap of the ninja's names in Percy's world
> 
> Kaiden- Kai  
> Cyrus- Cole  
> Jaxen (pronounced like Jackson)- Jay  
> Zander- Zane  
> Landon-Lloyd  
> Nadalyn- Nya


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ninja demigod people (lol) have been at camp for a few weeks and grown close to their siblings.

"Percy, can I tell you something?" Nadalyn asked one night as she struggled to fall asleep after the camp fire. 

"Shoot." Percy replied, rolling over, so his head hung down from the top bunk so he could see Nadalyn and she could see him from the bottom bunk. 

"I'm not from here." she said, looking up at her brother. "Me, kaiden, Jaxen, all our friends, none of us are." Percy snorted slightly. 

"that was evident when you guys showed up. All confused, asking where you were."

"No, I mean we're not from America or Europe or Mexico, or any country on earth. I'm not even truly from your earth."

"your sounding like a delusional Annabeth. " Percy answered. 

"I'm from a world of elements known as Ninjago. Created by the first Spinjitzu master. There are these people called elemental master. They each control an element in my case, water. The same as I do here, with you.My real name isn't Nadalyn. It's Nya. I think I switched bodies with my alternate universe self and that's why name isn't Nya herep. I think we all did.  In ninjago, Zander, Zane, is a robot, we call him a nindriod because he's a robot and a ninja. We pretty much protect Ninjago."

"if this is true, which I still maintain it's not, what are the others elements?"

"everyone is pretty much the same as here. Cyrus, Cole, controls the Earth, rocks and jems and such, Lloyd controls energy." Nadalyn replied. There was a soft knock on the cabin door before Annabeth walked in. Nadalyn was used to her sleeping in the cabin with Percy. It helped keep both of their nightmares away. Every other one of Nyas team had already told their siblings, everyone but Lloyd because he felt he didn't need to. 

 

~~next day at campfire~~

Everyone was singing along to the music, the Apollo cabin leading Austin playing a guitar. He was challenging himself with other instruments besides his saxophone. Rachel, whom everyone knew as the oracle sat to one side,  a bit away from everyone else on a 3 legged stool as she sang along.

Suddenly, everyone fell silent as green smoke trailed from Rachel's mouth and she grew stiff. 

"Children of ice, fire, death and jems,

Children of water, lightening, and energy.

Children of war, healing, love, and battle strategy,

6 of those heroes from the elemental world, ten from another,

shall venture east,

sail the iron ship, find what they seek

and make it their own

to return home the 6 to the lives they have lost." she rasped out. The nearest demigods managed to catch her as she fell off the stool and righted her as she came to again. 

"What does she mean by the elemental world?!" someone shouted. Landon immediately knew that the elemental world was Ninjago. 

"Ninjago." he said as he stood up, his team doing the same. "The 5 from the elemental world is us." he gestured to his friends. "We've some how switched bodies with our alternate universe selves. Landon, in my case." The rest of his team went through, revealing their real names. 

"our elements basically correspond with our demigod abilities here. Nya is the water elemental, Jay lightening, Zane Ice, Cole Earth, rocks, etc. Kai controls fire, and I control energy."

"if you 6 are the elemental world people, who are the other ten?"  

"Death and jems are kinda obvious" Nico said as he stood up, Hazel doing the same. "Healing too. A child if Apollo."  Will stood up when all the elemental masters pointed at him. 

"Something tells me it's will." Nya said.

"Battle strategy would mean a child of Athena." Annabeth said as she stood up. "A gut feeling tells me it's me."

"War would be a child of Ares." Clarisse said as she stood up. 

"Or Mars." Frank said as he stood up from his spot next to Hazel. 

"well. I'm the only other fire user." Leo stood up with a shrug. 

"Love. Obviously a child of Aphrodite." Said drew as she stood up, but Piper stood up too as the two siblings glared at each other. 

"Lightening could either be me or Thalia. Thalias not here, so that leaves me."

"And lastly, Water." Lloyd said, looking at Percy. 

"No, no, no"Percy said. "I'm don't with helping the gods and everything. Swore that a while ago. I'm not doing this. I'm not letting Annabeth go either. I'm not going to loose her again."

"It doesn't have to do with the gods." Kai said, glaring at him for being selfish. "It has to do with getting us home and returning Kaiden, Landon and all them back here."

"The prophecy specifically says children of water. Nya is a child of water, but she is from the elemental world." Annabeth says. "We still need the water from our world, Percy. I don't want to go either but we have to. We don't have a choice or they'll be stuck here forever, and Kaiden and everyone will be stuck in ninjago, missing their real families. How would you feel if you were in their shoes, Percy? Think about it." 

"I'll go." he said reluctantly. "At least let me tell my mom before we go. In person."

"we choose Piper and Frank." Kai and Jay said at the same time. 

"You leave at dawn." Chiron said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prophecy so it doesn't get confusing 
> 
> Children of ice, fire, death and jems,
> 
> Children of water, lightening, and energy. 
> 
> Children of war, healing, love, and battle strategy, 
> 
> 6 of those heroes from the elemental world, ten from another, 
> 
> shall venture east, 
> 
> sail the iron ship, find what they seek 
> 
> and make it their own 
> 
> to return home the 6 to the lives they have lost


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Landon, Kaiden, Cyrus, Jaxen, Zander, and Nadalyn in Ninjago in the Ninja's bodies. Takes place during the same chapter as when the ninja woke up outside of CHB

Landon woke up to feel a cold draft. He shivered and sat up. Last thing he remembered doing was running away from home a few days ago after getting in the worst fight ever with his dad. he looked around and wondered where he was. This wasn't his bedroom and this defiantly wasn't the forest where he had fallen asleep. He saw a mirror across the room and saw he was shirtless. He never slept shirtless. he also saw his hair looked shorter and his skin was slightly tanner.

"This is not me." he said as he stood up. He saw his reflection do the same. He knew this wasn't him because he was pretty pail, not tan like whoever he ws staring at. He saw a shirt hanging from the foot of the bed and tugged it over his head. No one was going to see him shirtless and he didn't care who's room this was or who this stuff belonged to. He opened the door to whatever room he was in and walked out, only to collide head first with someone else. He stumbled back, clutching his head. He shook away his dizyness and looked at who he had ran into.

"You." He growled. "You tormented me all through out middle school!" the dude he had ran into looked up.His name was Kaiden and he used to bully Landon in 6th grade

"Landon?" Kaiden asked in surprise. "Yeah...stuff was tough for me during that time. Took it out on you. I'm sorry though. It wasn't the right thing to do. Do you know where we are?" Landon looked at him warily but shook his head. He saw a door next to Kaiden's open and there was Nadalyn.

"Nady." Landon said as he walked over she was just as confused as he was. two doors opened at the end of the hall and a black haired, brown eyed guy stepped out of one along with who looked like a robot.

"Cy."The robot said to the brown eyes boy. "It's me, Zander." the brunet, Cy, was confused and took a huge stepped back, tripping over a  loose floor board, but Zander caught him by the wrist before he fell.

"Where the hell are we?" Cyrus asked as he looked at everyone, including Jaxen who was now in the hall.

"Oh, my pupils." Came a slightly surprised voice from the end of the hall, all at once, everyone turned their heads to look at the old man. "You have awoken before i came to wake you."

"First of all." Jaxen asked from his spot next to Kaiden. "Who are all of you."

"Second of all." Kaiden continued for his best friend. "Where are we?"

"I also want to know." Landon growled. "Because last i checked, i was pail as a ghost and my hair was way longer."

"Last i checked," Cyrus said angrily. "Zander wasn't a robot and had a huge scar the stretched from my cheek bone to my jaw from a car crash when i was little. Where are we, what have you done to all of us, and why?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still focusing on Landon and them in ninjago (ik this is confusing, but Lloyd, Kai, cole, jay, zane, and nya are in the PJO world while Landon Kaiden Cyrus Zander Jaxen and Nadalyn are in ninjago

"Last i checked," Cyrus said angrily. "Zander wasn't a robot and i had a huge scar the stretched from my cheek bone to my jaw from a car crash when i was little. Where are we, what have you done to all of us, and why?"

"Yeah!" Kaiden said. "And last time i saw Landon, he was a thin as a twig and freaking white as paper!"

"Hey!" Landon growled.

"He's not wrong, Lan." Nadalyn said.

"Calm down." Wu said carefully.

"How can we be calm when we don't even know where we are or what happened to us?" Jaxen shouted. "Last thing i remember was running away from home after i got in a fight with my mom and falling asleep in the forest with Cy."

"I remember going after him." Zander said. "After i also got in a fight with my father. We're step brother."

"I remember running away after getting in a huge fight with my dad." Landon said

"I remember stumbling across a sleeping blonde and fell asleep a few feet away." Kaiden

"I went to try find Landon." Nadalyn said, crossing her arms.

 

~~few days later, after Wu explaining what happened and preventing Landon and Kaiden from tearing each others throats out.~~

 

Landon sighed as he climbed into Lloyd's bed. He still didn't 100% understand what had happened or how he got here. He just wanted to go home and make up with his dad. He learned about Lloyd's abilities and how to use them. He learned that Misako was Lloyd's mom and what not and about Lloyd's life so he could best live it while Wu figured out a away to get them back. He closed his eyes and near immediatly fell asleep. He was in an all black area. He looked around, and soon someone appeared a few feet in front of him. It was him! He was looking at himself!

"Who are you?" He shouted and the other person shifted their gaze to him.

"Lloyd, Lloyd garmadon." they replied, confused. Lloyd took several steps forward, only to smack his face on something invisible. Landon tooka few steps closer too, but his the invisible thing too.

"Your me." Landon said as he looked Lloyd up and down through the invisible barrier thingy.

"And your me." Lloyd said. "Looks like we're sharing a dream, but i believe you are landon, the kid i switched bodies with." Landon nodded

"Sure doesn't feel like a dream." Landon said as he looked around the black space, rubbing his nose.

"Agreed." Lloyd replied, rubbing his forehead.

"What exactly are you trying to do to get back to your body?" Landon asked.

"a quest to get something that'll help us switch back. what are you guys trying to do?"

"The old guy...can't remember his name..."

"Wu." Lloyd corrected. "He's my uncle."

"Well..Wu is researching something with your mom. Seems like he knows what it is though." Lloyd's eyes lit up

"The realm crystal!" Lloyd was starting to fade away

"what crystal?" Landon asked, unable to understand him.

"Re..m...ry..al!" Lloyd shouted back, but he was too far away for Landon to hear. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in Lloyd's bed and it was morning already.

"Some dream, huh?" He heard a voice say and he looked over to see Kaiden sitting at the desk.

"What are you even doing in here?" Landon asked as he sat up.

"We share a bathroom and my side's locked. Yours too."

"And you don't know where the 'just in case' key is?" Landon handed Kaiden the key that hung from a hook by the head of the bed with a small label on it that said 'bathroom door'

"It's not my fault Kai's a slob." Kaiden said, accepting the key from Landon before walking to the bathroom

 

~~back to Lloyd and the ninja with Percy and Co~~

 

Lloyd jolted awake. It was just before dawn and he had to get up soon to go on his quest with the others soon anyways. That was very strange, see Landon as himself. 

"I don't think he actually heard what i said." he mumbled and grabbed his stuff to go for a walk before meeting his friends at hald blood hill


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one focuses on Lloyd and Percy and the gangs. Pretend that Percy's sister had already been born. Her name is Beatrice, Tris for short. She's 5 almost 6. i don't know what I said in the beginning for how long it's been after Trials of Apollo, but let's say it's been like 5 years and Percy and Annabeth are going to start their 3rd year of college in the fall

Lloyd met his friends on the hill once the sun started to rise. Quiet a few campers, including chiron and Rachel, were also there to see the 16 off.

"Argus will drive you to Sally's apartment. I trust you know what to do from there?" Chiron said.

"Yep." Percy replied.

"Already got the Argo fixed and situated in the bay, hidden by the mist thank gods." Leo said. "We're just going to say bye to Sally and then we're off."

 

~~timeskip to at Sally's place~~

 

"Hey mom." Percy said once she opened the door.

"Sweetheart!" She said with a smile and pulled him in for a hug. "I wasn't expecting you until the end of summer."

"Plans changed." He said once they pulled away as he pulled his bag farther up on his shoulder.

"I thought you were done with that." Sally said with a sigh as she let everyone inside.

"I did too but the Fates had other plans." He said with a sigh.

"I've already met Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, and Nico." Sally said with a smile. "But i don't believe I've met everyone else." Percy introduced Will then explained everything while introducing Lloyd and his friends.

"I am sorry if i woke you mom." percy said. "It is pretty early."

"I was already awake." She replied with a smile.

"Mommy?" Came a sleepy voice from the hall. Everyone turned their gaze in that direction to see a small child of 5 with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Go back to sleep, honey." Sally said with a soft smile. "You still got a few hours before you gotta wake up." The little girl sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Percy.

"Percy!" she said excitedly as she ran over. Percy smiled as he pulled his little sister in for a hug.

"Hey Tris." He said.

"I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer!" Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at her older brother.

"I know." He pushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Who is everyone?" She asked as she looked around at his friends. "I remember Anna and Nico but no one else." Anna was her nickname for Annabeth.Percy introduced everyone else.

"Guys, this is my little sister Beatrice. She goes by tris" He concluded to his friends

"Are you going on another adventure?" She asked when he was done.

"Yes."

"Can come?" she asked. hopeful. Whenever he visited, he told her of the things he had done with all his friends because she wanted him too.

"Sorry kiddo." He said, giving her a slight noogie. "You got school and it's to dangerous. I mean, you know how many times i've almost died." Tris had to go to summer school because she had failed most of her classes this year because she was a slow learner and she was going to get held back otherwise.

"Alright." She said with a disappointed huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll never be as cool as you."

"That's right." Percy chuckled "Because you're gonna be cooler."

"Y'think so?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I know so." Percy turned back to his mom. "We should get going. The longer we stay, the longer Lloyd and them stay here."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come back to us," Sally said, giving Percy a tight hug. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
"You know I can't swear that Mom," Percy said, giving her a hug back. "But I can swear to try my hardest to back alive on the River Styx." No one had heard him swear, but they knew he had when there was a clash of thunder, making it a binding oath.  
"What did you swear?" Nico asked, suddenly alarmed.  
"To try my hardest to get back alive. I promised to try, I didn't promise I would because tomorrow is never a given for anyone, especially Demigods like ourselves." Percy knelt down to his sister, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll get back to you, even if I die trying." He whispered in her ear before pulling away.  
  
"How are we going to get to the ship?" Landon asked after Sally graciously served the breakfast since they hadn't eaten, despite Percy and everyone else saying she needn't bother.  
"We have a few options," Nico said. "We can walk, take the bus, get an uber or lyft to take us down to the beach by where it's at, or..." he paused. "We can shadow travel."  
"No." Will said instantly. "No underworldly things for any of you." He pointed a finger at Cyrus, Hazel, and Nico. "It drains him, literally, and I don't want that for anyone."  
"Only if I use it too much," Nico said, crossing his arms with a glare at his boyfriend.  
"I saw what it did to you after that statue!"  
"It's a lot easier transporting only people than it is an ABOUT 800 POUND STATUE AND 2 PEOPLE EACH ABOUT 120 POUNDS!"  
"If we work together, we're each taking the burden of about 800 pounds but, together, we're all stronger anyways."  
"I can lend some of my magic too to strengthen them." Landon offered. "We need to get this show on the road sooner rather than later. it's our only option unless we want to wait two hours..." Finally, after a little more convincing, Will agreed to let them shadow travel as long as they stayed in the ship's infirmary until he deemed them well enough to go. None of the Hades' children were happy, but they agreed, just to get it over with. They had even denied Landon's offer on magic to take some of the burdens off of them.  
  
  
Nico, whose body seemed to reject his dark abilities more than anyone else's everytime he used them, passed out almost immediately when they made it to the ship, an angry Will just barely managing to catch him. Luckily, in his backpack, Will had some nectar, ambrosia, and unicorn draught. After getting help from Landon to carry him down, he poured a few drops of the draught into Nico's mouth, as he understood it helped the Italian recover better than nectar. Cyrus laid down on one of the other three beds in the room and fell asleep few seconds later. Because of her blessing from Hecate, Hazel was more or less fine, just a little tired and in need of sleep. Will poured a few drops into Cole's mouth (less than he did for Nico) since he was better off and, after checking on Hazel, just told her to drink lots of water and take a nap, of which she was more than happy to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico woke up nearly a day and a half later, looking weaker than he had ever been. Will was constantly by his side, leaving only when he needed to eat, fight any monsters that appeared, or to check on anyone else who was injured. He slept by Nico's side for a few days, using is Godly abilities in his sleep to check on Nico, even if that last part was unintentional. After three days, lots of sleep, healthy food, and Will forcing him to swear on the Styx not to use his powers unless it was the ONLY, one and ONLY, way to do something or if it was a real emergency (getting someone who was going to die to a hospital, saving his friends when they were down for the count and it was the only way to do so, etc.), Nico was free to leave the infirmary. Cyrus had left two days prior and hazel a few hours after she had even got there.   
  
  
"Choose Charybdis!" Percy shouted as the ship got closer to the entrance to the see of monsters.  
"She'll drown us!" Leo shouted. "Destroy the ship!"  
"If we choose Scylla, she'll pluck us one by one off the ship! if we all go below deck, she might pick up the ship!" Annabeth shouted.  
"If Jason and I work together, maybe we can escape her relatively unharmed!" Percy suggested.  
"I can help with my Magic, too," Landon suggested.  
"I can turn into something and help attack from up in the air," Frank suggested.  
"Good idea," Annabeth said to Landon. "Bad idea." She said to frank. "Scylia will only be more tempted if you do and we can't lose our team!"  
  
  
Charybdis started to suck them in, but Percy, just barely managing to use the water on the outside of the Triangle and Jason sing his wind, managed to counteract her and they managed to get to safety with Landon helping them with his Hecate magic. No one was seriously harmed, aside from Cyrus and Zander who both had minor concussions and would be fine, according to Will.  
  
  
-With the Ninja world- (again, Landon is in Lloyd's body, Kaiden in Kai's, Cyrus in Cole's, Jaxon in Jay's, Zander in Zane's, and Nataline in Nya's in the ninja world but will be referred to as the Ninja unless spoken too.)  
  
  
"I hate this...." Lloyd said, sighing, as the bounty took off He wasn't used to this and it was making him sick. It the middle of the night and they had all gotten back from gathering more supplies for a long trip to find what Wu referred to as the World crystal. He had told them all about the realm crystal and then explained that this was different and was the only way for them to get back. He knew where it was supposed to be: on an island that was uncharted and would probably take a few weeks to get to. No one besides him, Garmadon, and the first spijitzu master knew about this island and it needed to stay that way. Only the Ninja (as the demigods in their bodies) and Misako could ever know besides the original ones who knew. It was too dangerous.   
Lloyd hated the feeling of it taking off and everyone being justled about for a few minutes before it was a steady ride and he got a little nauseous during those few minutes. He wondered if the Real Lloyd every got sick from this. Kai (Kaiden as Kai) came to stand next to him, leaning on the rail.  
"You know you feel it less if you're closer to the middle of the ship, right?" Lloyd ignored him. He still didn't like Kai after what he had done to him in elementary school. After getting no answer, Kai rolled his eyes and walked away. That night, Kai had a strange dream.  
  
He was in a black, dark area and when he looked in front of him, he saw himself, well his real body. It must have been Kai, the Kai he had switched bodies with. The Kai that was now Kaiden until they switched back to their rightful places in their rightful worlds.   
Both of them were surprised. Slowly, they tried to come closer, only to run into something they hadn't seen. Like glass or an invisible barrier. A forcefield neither of them had created.  
"Landon told us he met Lloyd in a dream like this." Kai (Kaiden in Kai's body in the ninja world) said.  
"Lloyd too. How are we going to get back?"  
"Your sensei is taking us to an island only he himself, Garmadon, and the first master guy knew about in search of what he called the world crystal."  
"Just like Sensei Wu. Doesn't tell anyone anything until *smack*" Kai hit his hands together "the need smacks us right in the face after struggling to figure it out and then it's dire." Kai sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Trying to get to...i think Percy called it an island in the Sea of Monsters, also known as the Bermuda Triangle," Kai said. "No one knows what we're searching for, but I assume it must be the /world crystal/ that's in this world." They both tried to say more, but they both suddenly disappeared from the 'dream' and woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly four in the morning when Kaiden (in Ninjago world) woke up from the shared 'dream' with Kai (in PJO world) He couldn't fall back asleep, so he slipped on the pair of shoes near the bed before going out onto the deck of the bounty for some fresh air. After a few minutes, Landon joined him but stood a few feet away, leaning against the railing and closing his eyes.  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Kaiden asked softly. Landon shook his head but didn't say anything for a long moment.  
"I regret the things I said to my dad...I didn't mean any of it...but I was mad at the things he said about me. I don't hate him, but I don't like some of the things he says. He doesn't exactly hate LGBT+ but he doesn't like it either. He's on the brink of hating it and he insults me and calls me...things...I know, deep down, he doesn't hate it but he does it because its how he was raised. I want to make up with him, but I don't know how to convince him it's ok, that it's not against everything he was taught." Landon sighed, his green eyes staring out at the seemingly endless sky and clouds.  
"I know how it feels. I was in a huge fight with my parents when I was little...I was like 9. I ran out and went to my friend's house for the night, only to get a call that they died in a car crash. The last thing they ever heard me say was that I hated them.The guy I thought was my dad clearly isn't anymore, but he's better than the guy that abandoned me and my mom and who abandoned Nataline." Kaiden sighed and shook his head. "It's not n easy feeling to deal with, trust me, I know. Just make up with him as soon as you can so you don't have to carry the regret for the rest of your life like I do." Landon nodded and shifted his gaze back to the seemingly endless sky in front of them.  
  
"I had a dream like yours." Kaiden finally said.  
"What do you mean? In the black thing with the barrier?" Landon was surprised  
"Yeah...Kai told me some things. I'm not going to say it until everyone else is awake. I hate repeating myself.  
  
"Woah...at least we know they're doing something in our world like we are in there's," Cyrus said from his spot next to Zander at the kitchen table. Wu and Misako sat farther down the table, more or less by themselves, but they were paying attention.  
"And no one realized that from my dream with Lloyd?" Landon said, exasperated at everyone.  
"There was not enough information to go off of," Zander said but said nothing more as he continues to eat his food.  
"Has anyone else had a dream like that?" Landon asked, looking around at everyone. No one responded so he took that as a no and turned back to the pancakes Zander had made everyone.   
  
  
"We're here..." Wu said as they landed on the island. HIs voice seemed ominous as if he knew how dangerous this would be.  
"What's on this island?" Nataline asked Wu as she came to stand next to him, her eyes scanning their surroundings.  
"Not even I know," Wu said, which scared her. "I just know it will be dangerous and teamwork is a must. That is all my father ever told me and my brother. That is why my brother never dared come here. No one would work with him when he was evil. Not even I, as I knew he only wanted it for evil." Nadalyn got even more nervous at the fact that not even one of Ninjago's most feared villain would dare set foot here.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm scared..." Jaxon said, walking close to Kaiden as he warily looked around.  
"You're scared of everything..." Kaiden rolled his eyes are his friend and signed something to the brunette, whose eyes widened before he punched him in the arm, causing him to wince and rub it.   
"Stop abusing Jay's strength." He muttered, smacking his arm back in retaliation.   
"Then stop signing inappropriate things to me!"   
"Boys!" Misako said in a stern, motherly tone. "This is serious. We don't have enough time for your goofing around."  
"You known sign language?" Cyrus asked, glancing over from his spot next to Zander.  
"My mom's hard of hearing." Kaiden shrugged. "Always has been. Hearing aids, but they don't always work the best. She's had them for years since she was a kid, and we can't afford to fix them or get new ones." Kaiden looked down. he hated admitting he was from a poor family.  
"I offered to fix her's. I'm good with wires and tech." Jaxen said softly, lightly touching his friend's arm.  
"I trust you with my life but not with tech You've had stuff explode. I'm still waiting for my eyebrows to grow back fully." Everyone started laughing at that.

"Wait," Zander said, throwing out his arm to stop those behind him. Wu and Misako froze and glanced back at the android. He paused, his ears straining to hear. "Something's coming towards us. It's big, but I don't know how big. I'm still getting used to this body and P.I.X.A.L instructing me........She thinks its bigger than us by a lot..... I don't even know what that is, P.I.X.A.L!"  
"I feel something too," Landon said, kneeling down and pressing his hand into the dirt and closing his eyes. "It's bigger than all of us if we huddle together and there was no room between our bodies."  
"so....very very big?" Nadalyn confirmed, gulping.  
"Let's continue on our way. There is no point standing around and waiting for it to come to us." Wu said and kept walking, Misako at his side. Landon shot a nervous glance at Nadalyn before they linked arms and kept walking Cyrus walked directly next to Zander and they kept walking a few steps behind. Jaxen and Kaiden brought up the rear, staying close and holding on to their weapons. Landon had two swords, Nadalyn had one, Zander had a bow and arrow, Cyrus had a large hammer, Jaxen had nunchucks, and Kaiden had a sword.   
Kaiden reached back and pulled the sword from the sheath on his back and gripped it with both hands as he took nervous steps ahead. Suddenly, a large beast with the head and body of a lion, the face of a man, and a scorpion-like tail with two spikes instead of a lion tail jumped out in front of the group, growling and pacing from side to side.  
"What is that?!" Jaxen shrieked, stumbling back and tripping over her feet as he landed on his ass. Even Wu took a step back. Zander thought for a few seconds.  
"A manticore. Greek Mythology."   
"What?" Misako was confused.   
"It doesn't exist in Ninjago, only in our world." Zander had nocked an arrow in his bow and was ready to shoot. "Try to cut off the tail and injure it. If we can get the tail off, we don't have to worry about it shooting any more spikes at us, for the time being." He rolled to the side right as the manticore pounced and shot an arrow, which embedded itself tail deep in the manticore's side. Golden ichor flowing from the wound. the beast howled in pain but managed to get the arrow out of its side and keep fighting. Misako went and hid, as she didn't have a weapon. Landon pulled out his swords and, with a loud shout to draw it's attention away from Zander, ran at the beast and tried to slash at it, avoiding its huge claws, but only just. He left a gash on the beast's leg and more ichor spilled out. Nadalyn managed to roll and slash its underbelly. It was weak, even as it tried to throw its spikes. The six of them, however, thanks to the Ninja's bodies, were faster more agile. Landon earned deep scratches over his eye that were parallel to each other from the claws of the beast. It would leave a scar. Cyrus tried to smack the Manticore with his hammer, but it proved worthless, as it had no effect on the beast. He stayed back with Misako as he wasn't helping. Jaxen did the same, as both of their weapons didn't do anything to this specific beast.Kaiden lunged at the thing, slashing of its tail, but not without earning a nick from the poisonous spike on his side. It wasn't a lot of poison, but it was still deadly. After a few minutes, of trying to help, his was struggling to stay standing and nearly passed out when Jaxen caught him. Using tools and tea and other things he had brought, Wu managed to counter the poison, although it was through pure luck, not knowledge. Kaiden's breathing was shallow, but he would live.  
"For a guy I hate even I wouldn't wish that upon him," Landon said softly as they had to settle down for the night. They had to travel by foot and didn't have the Bounty, so they were sleeping under the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we?" Nico asked as they came to an island and Percy and Nya guided the ship around to the back of the island where it would be hidden.   
"This is the island of Polyphemus," Annabeth said, holding on to the brim of her magical hat that finally worked again.  
"We were here when we needed the fleece to save Camp and, unintentionally, brought Thalia back from being her tree," Percy added. "We used the 'Nobody' trick the Odesyuss used in the Odesy."   
"We'll have to climb," Will said, looking up. "won't we?"  
"Yep." Percy said.  
"I think...If i make a few trips, i can use the wind to carry us up. It'll be faster." Jason offered. "It doesn't weaken me or drain me." He said the last part only because of the look Will gave him when he was about to open his mouth.  
"Alright." Will huffed. After a few quick trips, everyone was off the ship (aside from Nico, who offered to watch the Argo II).   
"Do you think he's still blind?" Annabeth asked Percy as everyone slowly made their way onto the island. No one knew specifically what they were looking for or what it looked like, but they knew it was here. It was the only place it could be where mortals would never find it and where no one would dare go unless it was desperate like it was for Lloyd and his teammates. Lloyd had a distant look as they walked as if he were somewhere else at the same time. He all but jumped out of his skin when Kai lightly placed a hand on his arm.  
"Are you ok?" He said softly. "You're not really here in the moment."  
"I..I had another one...for the first time since we got here..." Lloyd looked down slightly Kai stopped, pulling him for a hug. Lloyd pressed his face into Kai's chest.   
"I'll always be here for you, Lloyd." Kai said, resting his head on top of Lloyd's. "I love you, you know that, right?"  
"I know and i love you too." Lloyd really wanted to kiss Kai, but both of them knew it wasn't their normal bodies, so it would be like forcing Landon and Kaiden to kiss instead of Kai and Lloyd kissing.  
"Are you coming?" Cole called behind the group, walking backwards to look at the couple and where they stood. they pulled apart and caught up to the group, keeping their hands intertwined. They already knew how everyone felt about them being gay, so they didn't care.

 

/what are we looking for?/ Zane wondered as they walked carefully into the Cyclops's home, somehow not getting attacked by the man-eating sheep.

"I smell juicy half-bloods!" a voice bellowed as they got inside and past a few 'rooms.' Percy pressed his finger to his lips, made a walking motion with his fingers and pointed at his eyes, shaking his head. The message was clear: The Cyclops couldn't see and they knew it meant that it could only hear and smell.  
'split up' Percy mouthed. 'search quietly.' he grabbed Annabeth's hand and they went in one direction, Will and Nico in another, Jason and piper in yet another. Cole went with Zane, Kai went with Lloyd, and Leo went with Jay and Nya. Frank went with Hazel

"What are we looking for?" Cole asked in a very quiet whisper in Zane's ear. Zane only shrugged in an i-don't-know gesture  
"We'll know when we find it."  
"Come-out, come-out where ever you are, little half-bloods." a voice said from too close for comfort. Zane and Cole, silently, ran in the opposite direction as the voice and kept searching. Room after room after room. This place seemed endless.   
"There's something powerful in here." Cole said, stopping outside one of the rooms they past that, from a glance, looked completely useless. "We have to check. I feel it." The room was full of broken weapons for demigods and even reedpipes belonging to saytrs that were crushed in half.and dented and broken armor that had so much rust and was probably so old, it would crumple at the slightest touch. As quietly as possible, they searched the room. Finally, Cole located where he felt the power coming from. It was part of the wall.  
"There's something inside it. I can feel it. If only Hazel were here." Cole said, gently resting his hand against the wall and trying to pull out the large rock he knew was in there. Sadly, he could only sense rocks and rock types, not control it like back in Ninjago.  
"Frank!" came a whispered shout. "I sense something in here, powerful!" Hazel came in suddenly and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Cole and Zane.  
"it's in here." Cole said, gesturing to the wall. Hazel pressed her hand to the wall, closing her eyes. They shot open nearly as soon as they had closed.  
"It's nearly the size of me! there is power though. I think this is what we're looking for."   
"Go get the others. Kill the cyclopse. It's the only way to get out of here." Frank said, his bow ready to shoot at anything that came. He had it pointed at the ground for a safety percasion.   
"But cyclopes are Percy's family. Brothers and sisters. He spared Plyphemus the last time he was here. What makes you think it'll be any different?"  
"It is the only way!" Hazel said. "It's too big to carry, or drag, out of here with him here. Now go!" Taking off in a sprint, weapons out, Cole and Zane split up, going to grab the others. Cole quickly got Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico and Will. Zane got Nya, Jay, Leo, Kai and Lloyd. They explained what they had found and what they had to do. Percy didn't look like he wanted to fight and it was probably because the Cyclops was his brother (although that was doubtful), but he agreed to fight to get them home.


	13. Chapter 13

After many more monsters and many injuries and a still weak Kaiden, the team made it to what looked like an old temple. Jaxen supported Kaiden on the way up the stairs, but after that, Kaiden was fine to walk on his own, he was just slow. Landon was even treating him nicer and, when asked if it was only because he was hurt, said that Kaiden had changed. He had really changed and he was sorry for how he had treated the blonde. They both agreed that maybe one day, they could become friends.  
"I'd like that," Kaiden said, shooting a weak smile at Landon.

"He's not going to replace you, Nadalyn," Landon said, smiling at her. "But it'd be nice to have a guy friend for once."

"a hydra...!" Cyrus gasped, freezing in his tracks as they got farther into the temple. Landon took charge.  
"Jaxen, Cyrus, take Kaiden and Misako farther back and protect them if anything comes to attack. Kaiden, let Cyrus use your sword. Jaxen, take mine." Landon handed Jaxen one of the two swords he carried.  
"You need fire to kill one of those..." Kaiden said: he was still too weak to fight. "If you cut off a head, two more grow back. You have to burn the stump before they do."  
"Jaxen, take Misako and protect her. Cyrus, you cover Kaiden. Kaiden, just pay attention and fire at the stumps." Kaiden nodded and got ready. The hydra lunged. They were lucky that, on this weird island, every creature they had fought had seemed to give them time to plan. They suspected that on the fly in the real demigod world, they wouldn't have time to plan and would just have to roll with it.   
Zander shot an arrow at it, which hit square in the neck of one of the heads, causing it to scream and wave it's head around wildly as golden ichor spurted from the wound. Nadalyn took her chance and cut off the head with a scream at Kaiden; he just barely managed to burn the stump before the head grew back. There were three heads left and they weren't going to be any easier. Landon slashed at the beasts legs, attempting to cause a distraction: it wasn't phased at all.   
Cyrus rolled to the side, pulling Kaiden as they both just narrowly missed being hit by some acid shot from the beast's mouth   
Nadlyn, using some of her water ability, blocked some acid right as it would have hit her. With the help of Zander, she froze the water into spikes and pushed it at the Hydra. A few did no damage but the rest embedded themselves in the beast's side, causing several more guizers of ichor to form. It was a wonder the beast wasn't dead yet.  
Wu, pulling out an old pair that had once belonged to Zane, threw shurikens at the Hydra, cutting off one of the heads and only injuring another. Kaiden burned the stump and, after Wu cut off the second head, burned the other two. The beast, now too weak to stand, fell onto its side and Landon, putting it out of it's misery, cut off the last head and moved back just in time for Kaiden to burn it as the beast turned to dust.  
"T-that..." Nadlyn panted, out of breath. "That...was intense."  
"It'll probably be even worse back home," Jaxen said, coming back. He had a large cut on his cheek and side, but was otherwise ok. "a harpy i think is what it was called attacked us and...damn...those bird chicks can fight."   
"He won't let me patch up his injuries," Misako said.  
"I'm not dying, I'm not going to die from my injuries, so therefore, i am perfectly fine."  
"Stop being stubborn!" Nadlyn sighed, exasperated. "Just let her do it."  
"I'm perfectly fine and it'll only slow us down. It's barely a scratch. Lets keep going." After maybe five minutes, the bit of blood dripping from the 'scratch on Jaxen's cheek still wouldn't stop or even slow down. He finally agreed to let Misako stitch it up. Jay was going to have a fine scar (besides the one through his eyebrow) when he got back.


	14. Chapter 14

After defeating Plyphemus, the group managed to get the rock (using team work) back to the ship.   
"It's powerful, alright." Nico said once they got there, but no one knew how to use it or what it was for. They just knew it was what they were looking for.  
"Yet we don't know how to use it. We may have to wait until we sleep and see if we can get into that weird 'dream' with the others and see if they can tell us what Master Wu knows. Master Wu, although very cryptic, is the wisest and smartest man i have ever known." Cole said.

 

(everyone is now sleeping)

"Cyrus!" Cole shouted suddenly. He was inside the black 'room' that both Kai and Lloyd had told him about. After a few seconds, Cyrus appeared in front of him. they came closer, keeping their arms out in front of them so they didn't run into the barrier.   
"We have what we need," Cyrus said, stopping when his hand hit the barrier.  
"So do we. Do you know how we get back? Wu knows everything."  
"He said we both have to be touching the stone at the same time while we're asleep and we'll come to this dream again and the wall won't be there. Well, it will before a few seconds so we know where it is and then we step across to our rightful side and we'll wake up. Its weird but life is weird. oh! and we all can't be doing it at the same time or we might wake up in the wrong body. Let's go first, then Kaiden, then Landen, Jaxen, Zander, Nadlyn." Before more could be said, they both woke up.

 

"I know how we can get back!" Cole shouted, bolting out of the room he shared with Nico and Hazel and waking nearly everyone up with how loud he was.  
"Can it wait until morning?" Nico grumbled, stumbling out into the hall. "It's like midnight."  
"It's five am..." Annabeth corrected, coming out of Percy's room where he was still asleep. After their little 'adventure'/trauma, they had way too many nightmares so they slept together every night (not in a sexual way, you sickos) and comforted the other when one arose. "But how?"  
"Get everyone," Cole said, knocking on the door to the room Lloyd was sharing with Kai and the one Jay was sharing with Nya. Nico went back in and woke up Hazel and Will (who had been sleeping on the bunk above him.) Annabeth woke up Percy and Jason and Piper, who then woke up Zane. Leo was already wake.

"Ok, so Cyrus told you that we all have to be asleep and touching the stone at the same time to go back?" Lloyd said, sleepily rubbing his eyes.  
"Well, not all of us at the same time. Your counterpart. Me and Cyrus. Kai and Kaiden, Landen and Lloyd, etc." Cole smiled slightly before spouting off how Cyrus said they should go. "That way nothing happens."

 

After Cole (reluctatly on Will's case) did a bit of shadow traveling from shadow to shadow on the Argo II, he was tired and, as soon as he was ready to sleep, the group made sure he was touching the Stone and made sure he stayed touching it.

Cole, after maybe two hours with everyone watching and bored, was finally back into the dream. Cyrus was there. They slowly aproached each other, hands out until they hit the barrier.  
"Is there anything i should know before we switch?" Cyrus asked.  
"You're son of the greek god Hades. You have a half brother and sister, Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque. You're on a ship in the middle of the ocean trying to get back to what is called camp half-blood. Besides the other ninja there are 10 others." Cole said.  
"Alright. Nothing new for you. Jay'll have a new scar on his cheek, but nothing new or really important. Landon agreed to go next."  
"As did Lloyd." They both took a step left and were able to walk forward and be returned to their rightful place. As soon as they did, they woke up.

Cole helped Landon get back

Landon helped Kai get back

Kai helped Jaxen.

Jaxen helped Zane.

Zane helped Nadlyn.

All was as normal as could be for Demigods and Ninja in their respective worlds.


	15. Epilogue  part 1

"At least i have this cool scar," Jay said, looking on the bright side of the accident Jaxen had gotten in while using his body.

 

"did anything happen while we were gone besides the quest to bring us back?" Lloyd asked his mom, giving her a hug.  
"No. Kai's body did get poisoned by a manticore spike. Master Wu just barely managed to save him and he's recovering fine, as you can see." Misako smiled.

'Reunions' were over almost as soon as they started. Everyone had just done a quick reunion to see who made it back safely. It had taken three days to get everyone back to their rightful place. Lloyd, once everyone had gone to do their own thing, finally had Kai alone. Lloyd did something he never thought he would do: he walked right up to Kai, took his face in his hands and kissed his boyfriend. they kissed for a long moment, Kai holding him close and Lloyd wrapping his arms around his neck. They only pulled away when they were breathless, resting their foreheads together.  
"I've wanted to do that since we got there, but i didn't it wasn't really you. Mentally, yeah, but physically, no." Lloyd said, looking into Kai's eyes with a smile.  
"I know. I have too." Kai smiled and kissed him again.

-meanwhile in another room-

"It felt weird wanting to kiss you over there." Nya said into the kiss her and Jay were having. "It wasn't you, not 100%."  
"I know." Jay said, pushng her onto the bed, letting her curl against his side as they pulled apart.(i bet you thought they were finna have sex, didn't you?)

All was well with the Elemental Ninja and their life was as normal as could be. The couples were still couples and Cole and Zane were still best friends.


	16. Epilogue part 2

Finally, after all these months after the Giant war, the gods (and Chiron) finally agreed that their children could sit where ever they wanted during meals and with whoever they wanted to. Zander and Cyrus and the other four in their group had become friends and they all sat together and hung out. Landon kept getting nervous around Kaiden recently, especially when he would touch him (not in a sexual way! i know you're thinking it) and, everytime everyone would tease him about it when Kaiden wasn't around, he would deny it ever happening and yell at them to leave him alone (always blushing as he said it)  
Nadalyn and Cyrus became a couple finally after everyone knew it was going to happen. Jaxen and Zander (all though they were complete opposites and had nothing in common) became friends and, eventually, a couple. a really cute, stereotypical couple with Jaxen being the more girly yet techy one dragging Zander out to go shopping and do things.   
They trained and learned to fight and protect themselves and harness their godly abilities and try t live a normal life. Landon made up with his dad, who finally accepted him for who he was: a gay male who sometimes felt like a girl (but rarely).  
Family was family and that was all that mattered to them.

"I'll be back at the end of summer, dad," Landon said, giving her dad a hug. Today was one of the rare days that Landon felt like a girl, so she was wearing one of the few dresses she owned for days like this. It was green https://static.artfire.com/uploads/products/2015/03/26/b2/11561422/large/dark_green_women_cotton_linen_long_dress_casual_skirt_2015_sundress_fd62910e_182281.jpg

"Promise, Lan?" Her dad asked, pulling her in for a hug. "I don't want a repeat of last time."  
"There won't be," Lan promised, hugging back before pulling away. She had an uber to catch Kaiden's house (about an hour drive) that was waiting. She grabbed her suitcase and, with the help of the driver, tucked it into the trunk before she waved at her dad and left.

/Will you be ok while I'm gone?/ Kaiden asked his mother, setting his bag down by his feet to use his hands. His mother nodded, smiling softly. /Are they working today?/ he pointed at his ear, referring to her hearing aids. She shook her head sadly.  
/no, but you know we can't afford to get me working ones./ Kaiden nodded sadly.   
/I'm saving up for that, you know./ Kaiden signed.   
/You don't have to./  
/i want to and you need them. i got a parttime job for you, mom. not me./ there was a honk outside.  
/He's here./ she signed, pulling Kaiden in for a hug. He hugged back.   
/I love you./ He signed when he pulled away.  
/and i love you./

"Hey, Lan." Kaiden only had his backpack, as he didn't have much to begin with. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone only called her Lan when she was a girl and it was always clear when she was because she wore dresses or skirts then. "How was the school year?"  
"lonely without you, but i know you can't afford to get to me. At least we have the summer with the others." Lan smiled, lacing their fingers as the uber driver drove them to Camp. They always used this driver every time because they were also a demigod (which took a few tries to find) and never got suspicious about where they were going.

 

"Nadalyn!" Lan shouted, running up the hill to meet her friend halfway. "It's been nearly two years, why didn't you come last summer?" Lan gave her a tight hug.  
"I needed time with my mom. We went to Italy last summer. It was really cool, even if we didn't understand what people were saying." SHe laughed, pulling apart. "If only i had your phone number."  
"my phone broke and i haven't used my current one much because i need a new monster blocking chip from Leo."

 

"Nadie!" Cyrus shouted, dropping his backpack and rushing over to her. They really hadn't seen each other in two years, so they had a right to rush to each other like that. They kissed for a long moment before having to pull apart, resting their foreheads together.

Zander and Jaxen pecked each other on the lips, huging. it had only been two weeks since they last saw each other, so they were fine.

 

 

"I'm just glad we all survived until summer." Lan said as they all sat down at dinner that evening. Kaiden had his arm around his shoulders and was keeping him close. At the end of two summers ago, they jad become a couple.  
"I know. It's amazing." Jaxen said, smiling up at Zander.  
"Let us just hope we survive until the end of summer and until the start of next summer." Zander wrapped his arm around Jaxen's shoulders and gave him a loving squeeze.  
"Agreed." Nadalyn said, giving Cyrus a quick peck. All was well among the group of friends

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really shouldn't be writing this because i have so many other fanfictions that are all wip.


End file.
